A variety of implantable medical devices (IMDs) for delivering a therapy, monitoring a physiological condition of a patient or a combination thereof have been clinically implanted or proposed for clinical implantation in patients. Some IMDs employ one or more elongated electrical leads carrying stimulation electrodes, sense electrodes, and/or other sensors. IMDs may deliver therapy to or monitor conditions of a variety of organs, nerves, muscle or tissue, such as the heart, brain, stomach, spinal cord, pelvic floor, or the like. Implantable medical leads may be configured to position electrodes or other sensors at desired locations for delivery of electrical stimulation or sensing of physiological conditions. For example, electrodes or sensors may be carried along a distal portion of a lead that is extended subcutaneously, transvenously, or submuscularly. A proximal portion of the lead may be coupled to an implantable medical device housing, which contains circuitry such as signal generation circuitry and/or sensing circuitry.
Some IMDs, such as cardiac pacemakers or implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), provide therapeutic electrical stimulation to the heart of the patient via electrodes carried by one or more implantable leads and/or the housing of the pacemaker or ICD. The leads may be transvenous, e.g., advanced into the heart through one or more veins to position endocardial electrodes in intimate contact with the heart tissue. Other leads may be non-transvenous leads implanted outside the heart, e.g., implanted epicardially, pericardially, or subcutaneously. The electrodes are used to deliver electrical stimulation pulses to the heart to address abnormal cardiac rhythms.
IMDs capable of delivering electrical stimulation for treating abnormal cardiac rhythms typically sense signals representative of intrinsic depolarizations of the heart and analyze the sensed signals to identify the abnormal rhythms. Upon detection of an abnormal rhythm, the device may deliver an appropriate electrical stimulation therapy to restore a more normal rhythm. For example, a pacemaker or ICD may deliver low voltage pacing pulses to the heart upon detecting bradycardia or tachycardia using endocardial or epicardial electrodes. An ICD may deliver high voltage cardioversion or defibrillation shocks to the heart upon detecting fast ventricular tachycardia or fibrillation using electrodes carried by transvenous leads or non-transvenous leads. The type of therapy delivered and its effectiveness in restoring a normal rhythm depends at least in part on the type of electrodes used to deliver the electrical stimulation and their location relative to heart tissue.